Blue's First Holiday
Blue's First Holiday is the 36th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 5. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Steve (over the phone and as a child) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Boris Summary When Joe and the characters of the Blue's Clues house gather for the holidays, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper show us a special present, two videos showing everyone when they were young. We take a look back and see young Steve and baby Joe as well as baby versions of many of the characters. Find out about how Steve first got Blue. See the very first time that Steve and Blue ever played Blue's Clues. Also featuring a special phone call by Steve. Recap TBA Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/26b98a3e-39a7-43bb-bc7e-cab619437861 Trivia/Goofs *This is the last time Steve is ever mentioned, heard, or appeared. **He last appeared in person on 100th Episode Celebration. *Like Steve, in the Season 3 episode Blue's Big Holiday, Joe wears a sweater version of the shirt he wears. *In the Season 4 episode Joe's First Day, Joe said he made Boris himself. **At the beginning of Mr. Salt's video, the camera zooms in on Joe and Boris, who was sitting right next to him. **This either probably means he is some kind of prodigy tailor for making him all by himself, or he lost Boris and decided to recreate him himself later on in life. *Joe has had his duck blanket when he was a baby and still has it with him today. *When Mailbox is about to deliver the mail and the different music starts, Young Steve runs around the room shouting "The mail is here, The mail is here" and finally yells out "MAIIIILLL!" *All the babies talk except for Joe. *There was a playing of Blue's Clues and it happened on the second video titled "Blue's First Clue" which told the story about the time the characters played the game of Blue's Clues for the first time. *This is the last time the So Long Song was sung. *In the first Mailtime segment, when Baby Mailbox brings Young Steve the mail he is shown wearing the same flag warmer that Steve did not give him until he grew up. Possibly, Mailbox grew out of the one he wore in the video, so Steve made him another one that fitted with help from Tickety and Slippery. *In the second Mailtime segment, Mailbox delivers a holiday card. It featured 4 different kids celebrating a different kind of observance. There was Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and Ramadan. Each of the four kids explained the holiday and the corresponding kid narrating that kind of observance explains their favorite part. *During the fading to the next shot, Baby Shovel and Baby Pail are standing looking at the viewers briefly before it cut to them looking at Young Steve reading "About A Puppy" (Where Baby Blue was born, and finally comes to life the next morning. This episode taken after The Legend of the Blue Puppy.) *This is the last episode of Season 5. *This is the first episode where Sidetable Drawer's voice sounded more grown-up. *This is the last pure Blue's Clues episode, as the future episodes will involve Blue's Room. joesclues.jpg|From the VHS title. Young Steve.jpg Mailtime_Season_5_Blue's_First_Holiday.png Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Orange Shirt Category:2003 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:DVD Category:Book Category:VHS Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where Blue Leaves a Pawprint Onscreen Category:Episodes Where Joe is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where Blue Leaves a Clue Onscreen Category:Episodes Where the Archive Recordings Weren't Used In the Mailtime Song Category:No Skidoo